Sakura's Backstory
by Kaline Reine
Summary: This is a collab fic between RukarioHadou and I. We wrote it together. We were basically just working on more background information for her OC, Sakura Uchiha. These are the events that happened before the previous two stories took place.


**Sakura's Backstory**  
**by RukarioHadou and Kaline Reine**

**This is a collab fic between myself (Kaline Reine) and RukarioHadou. We wrote it together. We were basically just working on more background information for her OC, Sakura Uchiha.**

**WARNINGS: Graphic depictions of violence and death, things get pretty grim... Mentions and depictions of abuse, etc. **

* * *

Sakura walked into the center where the chuunin exams were going to take place. She was joined by Gai and Kakashi as she was a Jounin as well. She was still waking up, still tired, worn out. She has not slept well and had a lot of nightmares the night before...horrible nightmares that still haunt her...as of the events of the past had happened all over again.

She walked over to a couch and sat down and laid back, looking up at the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes to clear her mind. She listened to the chatter in the room and then she heard her brother. She opened her eyes and looked over to where he is. She sees Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke watching as Kabuto explains his ninja information cards, she smiles as Naruto is being his usual happy self and is full of energy as well. She looks at

Kabuto, unable to take her eyes off of him, she blushes at how cute he is. Just then she notices three of the sound ninja walking over to Kabuto, they attack him, knocking him into a wall.

Suddenly Sakura feels dizzy... she pants as an intense anger takes her over, small growls escape her mouth and her tail swishes furiously. Gai and Kakashi see her and rush over to try to contain her before she snaps, they know exactly what is going to happen. Within her is a beast that lies in wait...waiting to be awakened.

She shivers, growling, her fingers flexing, she looks up in their direction and in a flash she is on top of the sound ninja viciously clawing at them and biting their necks hard. One tries to stab her but she catches their arm and rips it off and throws it to the side. Her rampage ends as soon as she ends them by cutting off their air...until they finally die. She looks to Kabuto and before he can respond she pulls him into an embrace. She shivers, so happy that he is okay. Sasuke had helped him up after the assault.

"Forgive me for hugging you...but...for some reason...seeing you get attacked like that made me snap...I don't even know you yet I wanted to protect you.."

Kabuto was in shock, at what he had just witnessed. He hadn't been expecting the attack at all! They'd managed to catch him completely off guard, which was nearly unheard of. He'd watched Sakura tear those Sound ninja to shreds! He'd watched the entire time, seen the pitiful look on their faces, as their air supply was finally cut off. The life faded from their cold eyes, once and for all...

He was rendered completely speechless for several minutes, and finally he spoke...

"It's okay... I... I just... wasn't expecting that." His eyes were wide in shock and apprehension. And yet, he could not stop himself from hugging her close. "I'm really scared. I don't know what any of this means."

He was grateful to Sasuke for helping him, but even more grateful to Sakura for protecting him. He felt that he hadn't really needed protecting that much, as he liked to think he was fully capable of fending them off on his own. But a ninja battle could be highly unpredictable. There was no way he could be certain what would happen.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Sakura nuzzled into his chest.

He placed a protective arm around her. "So am I... Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Please don't be frightened of me."

He noticed the cute blush on her face. Being close to her made him feel his own cheeks reddening as well. She was lovely...

He close to change the subject. "I didn't expect that to happen. Do you think we should get out of here? Call it quits for the day?"

Kabuto wanted to get her to safety, before anyone tried anything else.

They left the building and headed to a restaurant. She had paid for his food and he was grateful for it, he had little to no money and while he was happy that she had been kind enough to feed him he felt a bit guilty.

She looked at him and could tell what he was feeling. "Don't worry, you don't have to feel guilty, I don't mind paying for you. Kabuto smiled and nodded a bit. "Thank you so much...where I live...it's hard to come up with money... No one seems to appreciate my work enough to pay me. Even though I heal their wounds day in and day out... It really makes me mad..."

Sakura nods. "I understand... So..where to next?"

Kabuto shrugs. "I don't know. I don't want to go back to where I live, not at all. I'm tired of constantly being used and abused...and I'm tired of being forced to abuse others...although...I'm usually a smartass to a lot of people...I..say such horrible things to them and I never cared about their feelings until now.. To be honest, all I want now is to find a partner..I hate being alone and I want to know what it feels like to love someone..and how it feels to be loved in return. However...I'm not deserving of love. Not after all I did to others."

Sakura sat there for a moment and thought this over. "Well...The fact that you can admit all this and feel bad about it then you are deserving of love. You obviously have a heart, and a kind one at that." She smiles and places a hand on his cheek. She watches as he blushes at her action. "To be honest...I want someone who will love me as well. I may have a wonderful family..who took me in when I was little but...They can't provide what I need. The love I need...I know that we just met...but I..would be willing to show you the love you want..if you would be willing to return it."

Kabuto blushed and smiles softly. Without warning he pulled her into a kiss, he had never been this open with anyone. Everyone around them was watching them but they seemed happy about this, they all knew what Sakura went through. As friendly as she was she could never really smile much. The loneliness in her heart was weighing her down.

Sakura paid for them and left a generous tip. Then they departed and headed to Kiba's home. Kiba was busy with the exam so he wasn't home. No one was home so she led Kabuto to her room after they removed their shoes at the door. They walked into her room and Sakura laid on her bed and motioned for him to lay with her. Kabuto crawled into bed with her and cuddled under the covers with her. The two were so tired that they both passed out.

They were awoken by Kiba. He had returned from the exams. He had become a chunin, so had Naruto who was there with him. Naruto just HAD to see Sakura. He was always there for her. She had lived with him for a while before moving in with Kiba. Sadly their two beasts wanted to fight so they became possessed and began fighting. That is when her father placed her with Kiba's family. It all worked out.

Sakura and Kabuto explained everything and Kiba was okay with it. They talked stuff over with the others and they allowed Kabuto to stay with them. That night Kabuto and Sakura became one. The feeling of having his body on hers was incredible. He kissed her deeply and passionately. He wanted her so badly, his hormones were going wild..his body was on fire. They spent the whole night like this, he just couldn't get enough of her and she felt the same about him. Her body held up well. Around 6AM they finally fell asleep.

Three weeks later, she had been starting to feel sick a lot however she had never vomited. This carried on for so long and she decided to head to Tsunade. After a few tests..It was determined that she was pregnant with a girl. The child would be a cat girl like her. Sakura thanked her and paid her bill. She gave Tsunade a generous tip for her help. Sakura returned home and gave Kabuto the news. He was extremely happy about this. Sakura laid on the couch and relaxed. Just as soon as she had laid down, Akamaru climbed on top of her and fell asleep. The small pup was really attached to her.

Nine months later she was rushed to the hospital. Not only was it her due date but she was having complications. The pain was almost too much for her. She was panting hard trying not to cry or yell out in pain. She was strong despite all this. It took 8 hours but finally the "kitten" was born. Sakura laid there out cold, shivering, in too much pain. She was sure she was not going to make it.

Due to the abuse her parents put her though, her insides were messed up. They had done unspeakable things to her to ensure that if she had gotten pregnant it would come with unbearable pain. She was happy to go through this.

This child was the rebirth of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke had shown up to see the baby. As he held her, tears rolled down his cheeks. He was so happy. The tears clouded his vision so he handed the baby over to her father. Kabuto held the baby protectively. Sakura finally woke up. The two tails was healing her.

A few days later, she was discharged from the hospital. Kabuto helped her get home and into a hot bath. He washed her body as she closed her eyes. The hot water was soothing away her pain. After she was clean, he helped her out and dried off her body. He helped her into some warm pajamas and helped her lay down. After she was settled he gave their daughter her first sponge bath. The small kitty girl enjoyed the warm water. Her tiny tail swished around in the water. Kabuto washed her delicate body then rinsed her off. He carefully lifted her out and dried her off, making sure to dry her completely including her fur. He dressed her in a onsie that was extra warm. Believe it or not this night was cold. It was 50 degrees out.

He placed their daughter in her bassinet which was next to their bed. He climbed into bed next to his wife. They had gotten married while she was 7 months pregnant. The joy it brought was unlike anything he had felt. Finally Kabuto felt complete. The two of them fell asleep..unaware of what was to happen that night.

They lied in the dark, the cool night air caressing their skin... Sakura rolled over in her sleep, clutching the blankets close to her chest. Kabuto was lying next to her. He put his arm around her. It was comforting, and she melted against his soothing warmth.

They were at the Inuzukas' house. Sakura had always felt so safe and secure staying with her friend Kiba... They'd been close friends since childhood, and his family had been like her own. The newlywed couple felt like they could finally relax in peace.

A dark figure was lurking around, just outside the safety of their precious clan house. He knew their guard would be down. Everyone felt safe in Konoha... If only they knew what was about to happen...

He'd heard about Sakura's new love interest in Kabuto. He was aware they had a child together. He could already sense it's faint chakra, and hear it's slight cries from within their room. It was easy to pick out her chakra among all the others. He knew it so well. The snake slithered it's way into their nest...

Sakura's cat-like eyes snapped open instantly. She was already too late. She found it impossible to move anything but her face. And yet, she could not speak. She tried to look at Kabuto to see what was going on, but she couldn't see him.

The young medic knew what was happening. It was terrifying because there was nothing he could do about it.

"MMMM!" He made angry muffled sounds from behind his gag.

Orochimaru had placed a paralysis jutsu on both of them. Their child lay in a bassinet next to their bed.

"Hm." He mused. "How very cliche of you... Had she slept in another room, she might have had a fighting chance."

"MM-mm..." Kabuto tried to shake his head, but his muscles were tensing up almost instantly.

The Sannin bent to stare right into Kabuto's panicked eyes, their pupils already sharpening... His unnaturally long tongue rolled out of his mouth, licking a hot path along his assistant's cheek. He would be brainwashed soon enough. None of this mattered right now. The demon had taken over his host quite easily... Nothing remained that would tie him to this world. His love had chosen another...

And he would make them pay. The weak Orochimaru may put up with that kind of nonsense, but he was a demon. He wanted them all to suffer.

A sinister gleam shone in his eyes, as he snatched Sakura up by her hair. He turned the cat girl to face him.

"Such a pretty little thing..." He purred, noticing the look of recognition on her face. She looked so betrayed. Good. "I'm not the same Orochimaru you knew. I am not weak like him."

He watched her eyes widen in terror, as he picked up their infant daughter from her cradle. He shook her a bit just for added effect. The two new parents went wild, trying to struggle to escape their paralysis. It wouldn't work. Nothing they could try would work. He knew that for a fact.

The demonic villain had also taken the liberty to use a powerful sound-based genjutsu to soundproof the entire room. He wasn't the leader of the Sound village for nothing... No one could hear a thing, except the other people in the room. He could yell at the top of his lungs, and it wouldn't matter. Outside hs barrier, it would fall completely silent.

And the paralysis jutsu would last for about half a day. Plenty of time for him to finish what he'd set out to do. He could have easily put them to sleep, but he wanted them to see this. He needed them to be traumatized from the experience.

The baby was already starting to cry. She made a shrill noise, and a high pitched squeak when he slapped her repeatedly. She didn't know what was going on. She was hungry, scared, and confused.

"Ooops..." He commented callously, as he let her go, allowing her to drop onto the floor.

There was a sickening crunch. Her neck snapped. But sadly, she was still alive. Now they knew he was serious. He meant business. He watched his former assistant with great interest. Kabuto's expression was one of total pain. He tried to scream for help, and so did his wife. Orochimaru cackled like a madman.

"Tell her goodbye."

They both shook their heads no. It was to no avail. They were helpless, forced to watch as the Sannin coughed up something. A snake emerged from his throat, and a shiny metallic blade came from it's throat.

Orochimaru pulled out the legendary sword, Kusanagi. The razor sharp blade glinted in the moonlight. He held the baby in one hand, the sword in the other. It was clear what his objective was.

"MMMMM!" Kabuto and Sakura both let out a muffled cry simultaneously. "Mm-mmm!"

The snake demon smiled, his fangs gradually exposing themselves, as his wicked smile shifted into a twisted grin. Coldly, he ran her through with the blade, slicing deep through her stomach and impaling her on it.

He dropped the corpse the ground. She was completely still, and lifeless.

The trauma of seeing their own baby slaughtered before their very eyes, and being totally helpless to do anything about it, was too much for them to bear. Sakura promptly fainted, and Kabuto appeared as if he were about to do the same.

Orochimaru was silent. He swallowed the blade once again. He picked them up, slinging one person over each shoulder. He slithered away into the night, taking both of them with him, his plan nearly complete...

Sakura was slowly starting to wake up, she felt a gentle embrace around her. She looked up and saw Orochimaru hugging her, tears were in his eyes. The good one had pushed through temporarily to offer comfort... He was shocked at what had happened and he wished he could have stopped it from happening.

He understood why Sakura had moved on, she had been searching for him for so long but was unable to locate him. She had assumed that something had happened to him and he was no more...she had been sad and lonely for so long until she found Kabuto. She started shivering the sight of her daughter's death was still fresh in her mind, the snake sannin gently pet her head.

"I'm so sorry...I couldnt stop him...I dont hate you for marrying Kabuto. He needed you. Who knows how he would have ended up if he didn't have you...now I have to go...he's pushing through again..."

Before Sakura could blink she was slammed into the wall by the demon. Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden shock. She fell over on to the floor.

Sakura rose from the cold ground. She began charging a Chidori attack. Kabuto watched, as the lightning chakra surged up her arm. There was a brilliant flash of light... He had to move quickly. He knew he needed to stop her before it was too late!

"Sakura, no!" He called out to her, hoping she would hear him in time. "This is a pointless battle! Please don't try to fight him."

She stopped, mere inches away from Orochimaru's neck. She hesitated, struggling with herself. Her husband's words reached her, through the chaos... He could tell she was dangerously close to going into her tailed beast form, and that wouldn't be good right now. She'd given birth only a few days ago and their loss had happened only yesterday. She was unable to handle anything like that right now. Her legs were shaking. She could barely go on, as it was...

"Sakura... For your own sake, please don't. We just lost our daughter... As much as that hurts, and I want revenge too, I couldn't stand to watch you die too. It isn't worth it! Don't throw your life away, Sakura, please!"

"I..." She said. "Okay..." She could barely even talk, and was most likely relying on pure instinct alone to get this far.

She stopped, lowering her arm slightly. The Chidori was still present, just itching to have somewhere to go. How she wanted to run him through with it... In the same fashion he'd done with their daughter. She was aching for revenge. She could feel it, and that was when she knew she had to stop herself. Such motives wouldn't solve anything.

Orochimaru smiled, that same sickeningly sweet smirk that the demon always wore. "Your husband is right. And you'd be wise to listen to him... Your one mistake, however... Was giving me an opening."

With that, he quickly severed her chakra to that arm. Her arm fell limp. She knew the effects were only temporary, but she was helpless to do anything now. She was unable to form handsigns for the time being...

The cat girl slumped to the ground in defeat. She knew Kabuto was right. Her husband rushed to her side to care for her wounds, but the demon stopped him. She collapsed from all the pain, and exhaustion from everything she'd just been through.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked, frantically searching for an answer.

"To my harem." The demon replied, dragging her unconscious body away.

The door slammed closed ominously.


End file.
